My Innocent Warrior
by Ari-the-Writer
Summary: Two cultures, so very different are merged ever so briefly...  And then destroyed.  Will rebirth bring them together once more?


_A.N. I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z._

She was better than us. She didn't know it but she was far superior to all of us. How? Because she was the impossible. She was an innocent warrior. Usagi Tsukino... She'd fought enemies for years in her world. Suffered, lost friends, family, herself over and over again.

And yet, she remained innocent.

* * *

><p>"I should be off now! I wouldn't want to become a burden to you all. You've been so kind." Usagi's bright blue eyes shined with gratitude, her silvering gold hair pulled back in a heart-shaped bun and left to hang down to her knees. "I have found an apartment in the city and a job at a diner. I'll come by on Saturday for lunch if that's okay Bulma..."<p>

The teal haired, blue eyed beauty beamed. "Of course it's okay! Really I don't see any reason for you to leave in the first place, but it's your decision."

Vegeta snorted and yanked the younger woman off her feet, throwing her into the air and catching her. "You better come back Moon Senshi. You still owe me a sparring match."

Soft giggles fell from her lips. "Of course Vegeta-sama." Her eyes skipped over the Saiyan Prince's and to his son. "And will you be here Trunks?"

Lavender hair fell into his ice blue eyes. He hated that she was leaving. He hated that the world would get to sink it's teeth into the sweet little warrior. "I'm not sure. I might have something to do that day... But I'll walk you to your new place, now, if you like."

"That would be wonderful." Usagi slid from Vegeta's hold and hugged him briefly, then Bulma, and grabbed her small duffel bag. She had few possessions in this world-Just some clothing and a few electronic items Bulma had given her.

Trunks snatched her bag from her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he steered her onto the sidewalk. He knew he was confusing her with his actions but he also knew he wouldn't have been able to tolerate seeing the looks so many men would give her and not be able to protect her from them. She was the most important thing in his life... "Usagi, what is your address?"

Confusion permeated her expression. "It's apartment 3F in the Sunset Apartment Complex."

His jaw clenched a bit. He didn't want her so far away. He wanted her sleeping in the room next to his, or better yet in his bed. She'd stayed so close to him since she got here. Why did she want to go now? "Okay."

"Trunks..." Her hand rested on his arm, nudging him away slightly so she could peer into his eyes. He was confusing her. What was wrong with him? "You're hurting."

And something broke inside of him. Could any one girl truly be so innocent and concerned, yet so perceptive? His lips crushed hers feverishly, his arms wrapping around her waist possessively as he began levitating them into the air and flying to the apartment complex. She had to understand now, didn't she? She had to remember... Why was she crying?

Usagi shoved him away as they landed on her fire escape. "I can't Trunks! I love him..."

Bitterness exploded in the young saiyan's senses. "No! Serenity, don't you see?"

Her eyes went wide. She hadn't told them about Serenity. How could he know about her other self? "Why did you call me that name Trunks? I told you of Sailor Moon but never Serenity."

He almost groaned in pure misery. How could she not remember what he and his family had been shown? It was her own presence that had flooded their minds with the memories, yet she had not remembered a thing. "Don't you remember Serenity? Don't you remember our past?"

A crescent moon began to burn on her forehead, silver, not gold as she backed into her apartment. "No... It can't be! I loved Endymion..."

The warrior grabbed her shoulders gently, tugging her forward and pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

><p><em>"Presenting the King of Vegetasai and his son, Prince Trunks!"<em>

_Saiyan warriors walked into the Lunarian throne room with their typical war-like grace. All looked extremely angry at being summoned. Who dared to summon the mighty Saiyan race?_

_"My apologies Vegeta-sama, Trunks-sama," the soft, musical voice of Princess Serenity stated as she bowed. "Mother is quite ill but I was instructed to act as the ruler for now at least. I meant no disrespect at summoning you here, only to discuss an alliance."_

_All watching collectively gasped. Was the moon child touched in the head? Everyone knew that the Saiyans and Lunarians had been at odds for thousands of years! Who was she to think that she could bridge a gap that no ruler before her could?_

_"You have some guts asking us here, Little Princess. What makes you think we won't destroy your pathetic moon just for the fun of it now that we are here?" Vegeta growled. His eyes were dark and forboding._

_Serenity's lips pulled into a smile as she fluttered forward, gesturing for her guard to stay back. Her hands wrapped around Vegeta's wrist and she brought his hand to her throat. "Because you could crush me so easily but you will not. With a slight tightening of your hand on my throat, you could silence me forever, before any of my senshi could possibly stop you. But you won't Vegeta-sama."_

_Every senshi present took a step forward before being sent back with a gesture. All of the Saiyans could not believe their eyes or ears. Who would trust the King with such power?_

_Coal black eyes bore into sweet sapphire that shined with trust. He didn't understand her at all. Why would she ever trust him like this? And why did he know deep down that she was right and he couldn't hurt her? "You are an odd child."_

_The princess's smile only got brighter as she felt his hand drop from her throat. "Thank you Vegeta-sama." With a peck to his cheek she moved to stand before his son. "And may I have your promise that whatever is decided, you shall support your father?"_

_Trunks eyed her with a hunger growing in the pit of his stomach. An innocent warrior... That's the only way he could think of her. He raised his hand, trailing his fingers over her throat and collar bone before moving up to cup her cheek. "I will support my new princess. I will claim a new mate and bring peace to both sides with your consent."_

_Low hisses ran through the crowd. The Saiyan Prince wanted their princess? Never! The princess was their treasure, their pride and joy. She would be the next to sit on the throne, reigning over the Silver Alliance! Besides, everyone knew that the Earth Prince coveted her._

_Confusion lit her features. "Of course I want peace for both sides. I will assist you in any way possible Trunks-sama."_

_Catcalls and howls began within the group of Saiyans as the senshi groaned. The innocent princess with the savage prince of all Saiyans? How could this be? Did no one present have the sense to stop it?_

_Serenity smiled peacefully and pressed her lips to Trunks's chastely. "So we have an alliance now, Vegeta-sama? Trunks-sama?"_

_Vegeta grunted in affirmation. He liked the idea of his son with the moon girl. She was kind and gentle yet any could see the power that emanated from deep within her, stronger than any Moon Queen before her. "You shall be mated in both traditions promptly."_

* * *

><p><em>Queen Serenity coughed blood into her bed pan as she eyed the Inner Senshi incredulously. "And you allowed her to do all of this? She could have been killed for summoning Vegeta, let alone what may happen to her based on what she agreed to!"<em>

_Sailor Mars winced at the sight as Sailor Mercury situated her back into her bed, wiping at her mouth with a cool cloth. "You know how Serenity is, Majesty. When she has a strong conviction of something, she's unstoppable."_

_Sailor Venus smiled brightly. As the Senshi of Love, she didn't understand why they were so worried. She knew that all would be well between the two. "Serenity and Trunks make a wonderful match."_

_Sailor Jupiter's eyebrows shot up. "How can you say that? They're brutal fighters, and Serenity is innocent in every way."_

_A frown marred Sailor Mercury's face. "I doubt she even knew what she was agreeing to."_

_Anger bubbled off of the blonde senshi as she marched across the room and slapped Sailor Mercury across the face. "Serenity-hime is not so foolish as you all make her out to be! She is love and light and she can spread peace wherever she goes! Maybe she hadn't thought to marry the Prince but she surely didn't object to it and she is going to do what no other ruler has been able to do. She is going to make an ally out of the Saiyan Empire."_

* * *

><p><em>"Trunks-sama?" Serenity whispered softly as she felt his tail wrap around her waist, keeping her at his side. She had only wanted to go visit the Outers in their branch of the palace. She didn't know why Trunks was preventing her from doing so.<em>

_"Hm?" His tail only pulled her closer. She was his after all. She wasn't going anywhere out of his sight until they were mated._

_"Why won't you let me leave? I just want to go see my friends. We always have lunch together and we'll need to discuss things such as my dress-And it isn't proper for the groom to see the dress or know what it looks like before the ceremony." Her sapphire eyes peered into his ice-blue irises as she kissed his cheek. "I promise I'll spend time with you afterwards."_

_Trunks frowned. He did not want his mate-to-be to leave him, yet he understood the importance of this in her culture. Slowly, he released his hold on her, but not before kissing her lips firmly. "I'll hold you to that, Princess."_

_She merely beamed and nodded before skipping away._

_"Never thought my son would mate a Lunarian." Vegeta smirked, looking at his son as he leaned against the wall. He found this all vaguely amusing for some reason._

_The young Saiyan Prince shrugged. He felt incredibley lucky. He knew that this could have gone a million other ways-In fact, his father had been planning on blowing the whole place away if the Queen hadn't given him a good reason not to. But instead, he would walk away with a mate. Someone who he'd literally felt for the moment he saw her. "You probably never thought we'd meet a Lunarian like her either... She's amazing."_

_Vegeta simply nodded in agreement with his son. "Queen Serenity must be having a fit about now. She hates me." He smirked._

_He laughed to himself. "Well she'll learn to love her in-laws, I'm sure."_

_"You know that there is war coming to this place, correct brat?" All traces of humor were now washed away, replaced by seriousness. The king knew that the Silver Alliance was being threatened, but also that Queen Serenity had intended for her daughter to marry the Earth Prince to help fight. Well that was not going to happen now._

_His lips sagged slightly, becoming a frown of thought. "Yes. We will protect this place though."_

_"Of course. She will be your mate. We will come back to assist as soon as we win the battle with the Ice-Jins." His voice was stern. He knew that his son wanted to stay, but he himself had been without his mate for some time now. The war with the Ice-Jins needed to be won before they could rally behind the Silver Alliance._

_Trunks clenched his jaw. He didn't want to leave his mate somewhere so unguarded. But her knew that his father would be adament about this and for good reason. The Ice-Jins had nearly destroyed them in decades passed. "Of course."_

* * *

><p><em>Less than a day later, Trunks was standing at the end of a long walkway in front of the Princess of Venus. They would start with the Lunarian mating tradition of marriage and then move onto the Saiyan way.<em>

_Venus smiled serenely, her eyes gleaming with happiness. "You and Serenity are perfect together, you know? I can see the bond of love, already formed within your souls." Her voice was quiet as she addressed the Saiyan Prince._

_For his part, Trunks was stunned. Most people of the Silver Alliance were extremely worried about the fate of the Moon Princess. As if he'd harm his own mate. Hmf._

_Music began, streaming from the violen and piano of the two companion senshi, Uranus and Neptune as they smiled softly at Serenity's entrance, watching her begin her walk down the aisle. Somehow the sweet notes of the music became a dull drone. All eyes fell on Serenity and Serenity alone._

_Silvering gold hair fell in thick waves around her face, topped with the gold tiara her betrothed had gifted her with, the symbol of Vegetasei emblazoned at the top, her own crescent moon burning brightly on her forehead. Her sapphire blue eyes glimmered with happiness as the silver gown trailed behind her, the skirt flowing beautifully as the intricate gold, white and silver bodice hugged her curves, the sleeves designed as saiyan armor. She was breathtaking, the perfect display of loyalty to her home and to her new love's._

_Venus beamed as the two stood before her. She'd known this would be perfect. "Selene smiles upon this union. We shall be uniting, not only these two well-suited individuals, but two once warring cultures. Now, we all know there are some differences between us."_

_Murmurs of agreement cropped up within the crowd before falling silent once more._

_"But we all know of the honor of one another. We are both strong societies, merely forged from different strengths. The Silver Alliance was forged of love and quest for peace, while the Saiyans came to be through war and quest for power. Regardless, we shall unite through the marriage of two lovers as well as two beliefs._

_"Now do you, Prince Trunks, take Princess Serenity as your companion, your love for life, and your solmate, until death do you part?"_

_Trunks knitt his fingers with his mate-to-be's, his eyes gazing at her with a glimmer of joy. "Of course." He was only too happy to utter those words._

_Serenity smiled widely at him._

_A ripple of voices swept through the crowd, shock seeming to be prevalent amongst those of the Silver Alliance who were just realizing the depth of this union. The Saiyans were all simply murmuring agreements about the similarities of the vows that the two would take later._

_Tranquil and happy sky blue eyes lit up with inner joy. "Now, do you, Princess Serenity, take Prince Trunks as your companion, your love for life, and your soulmate, until death do you part?"_

_"Yes," Serenity whispered, gazing deep within her new husband's eyes. "And I will take no other." With that she knelt at his feet, staring up at him. "For you are my love."_

_Shock and rage filled the room from most of the Silver Alliance. No ruler or future ruler would submit to even their husband! Queen Serenity herself had never submitted to her husband, even when he was alive! How could she break tradition with such a beast?_

_Vegeta was shocked and pleased. He knew the significance of what she'd done. No ruler in the history of the Silver Alliance had ever showed a sign of submission to their mate. It was simply against their culture for the female to bow to their male, much as it went against the grain for males in traditional Saiyan culture to do the same._

_Trunks smiled at her and took her hands, bringing her to her feet as he kissed her lips softly._

_Venus was almost crying with the emotion of the events. "N-now, we shall move on with the Saiyan Ceremony."_

_The eldest of the Saiyan company stepped up, an odd symbol on his armor that none of the others had. "I am Karbok, the Priest to the royal family of Vegetasei, and it is my honor to unite these too in our traditions," the male began, the introduction rolling off his tongue with practiced ease. He'd united many mates in his time and this was as natural as breathing, though he felt the truth to them in this situation._

_Serenity smiled at Trunks, laying her head on his shoulder._

_"We are here to unite," here he paused as tradition dictated, waiting for the two to chime in._

_Trunks cupped Serenity's cheek, looking deep within her eyes. "Serenity of the Silver Alliance."_

_"And Trunks of the Saiyan Empire," Serenity added, leaning into his touch._

_"In the sacred bond known as mating. The Silver Alliance and Saiyan Empire have been at odds for generations, but tonight, this ends. Serenity, do you accept Trunks as your mate, your everything?"_

_Her lips pulled into a bright smile as she took his hand and kissed his knuckles. "With the Gods as my witnesses."_

_"And do you, Trunks, take her to be the same?"_

_"With the Gods as my witnesses," Trunks echoed softly as his lips caressed her knuckles in return, kneeling at her feet much the way she had for him earlier. "And no one will ever count her my subordinate."_

_Emotions ran high for all in that moment. The future rulers of two great powers had submitted to one another... How could this be? Slowly though, shock turned to jubilation and applause broke out._

_Serenity knelt with her mate now, her arms wrapped around his neck as they stared within each other's eyes. Both knew that their love was pure, that they were the only ones for each other. "And may we always be mates and equals," they chorused together._

_"Then may you be blessed with wealth, happiness, and children." Karbok smiled faintly at the scene. "Now you two may move onto your chamber."_

_With that said, Trunks scooped his mate up and flew her to the bedroom that had been prepared for them, leaving a laughing crowd._

* * *

><p><em>Serenity looked up at her new husband and mate nervously as he set her on the bed. "Trunks... I love you."<em>

_He smiled and sat next to her, pulling her into his lap as he kissed her, his hands trailing through her hair. He felt her nervousness but he was unsure what to do to calm her. "I love you too Serenity. I won't hurt you."_

_She relaxed a bit, smiling at him. She knew he wouldn't but hearing him say it with such conviction and sincerity was so endearing. "I know Trunks, I know." She ran her fingers through his lavender locks gently as she laid her head against his shoulder, warm moist air hitting his neck as she took in deep calming breaths. "I'm just a little bit nervous about... Well..." Her cheeks flushed bright pink._

_Trunks couldn't help but be surprised. She could allow a killer to wrap his fingers around her throat, but the subject of physical mating could cause her this much anxiety? A primal urge to claim and protect her bubbled from within him. She was innocent and she was his. He would be the one to guard her and love her. No one else. "Serenity..." He cupped her face in his hands, kissing her softly. "I can only promise that I will treasure you in every way."_

_She bit her lip, still a bit nervous but nodded and kissed his lips gently. She trusted him-She knew that he would do as promised. Her fingers ran through his hair gently, pulling him closer._

_He rested his hand at the base of her neck, deepening the kiss as he ran his hand over her body gently. He knew they'd have to go slow. He didn't want her to feel scared or pressured. Slowly, he lowered her back onto to the bed, still kissing her deeply._

_Serenity flushed. What was this feeling? The heat, the **wanting**... It was more than she'd ever experienced. Her hands ran up his arms, digging her nails lightly into his shoulders as she pushed his armor off. She didn't know why, but she just had to feel his bare skin. She began to tug at his clothing, whimpering softly._

_Surprise flashed in crystal blue eyes. Was she really ready? He glanced at her need-filled eyes and flushed cheeks and knew. No, not yet. He slowly slid all but his undergarment off, complying with her but keeping his touches gentle._

_"Please Trunks..." She glanced at him pleadingly, squirming around in her dress, feeling far too warm._

_The Saiyan prince had never felt such excitement coupled with so much suffering. He wanted her so much it hurt. But not yet. He had to make sure she was completely ready. "Sshh... Don't worry Serenity. Soon." Slowly he peeled off her dress and undergarments, leaving her bare to his view. He groaned out loud, feeling more desire surge forth._

_She jumped as she felt his hands run over her body, the lightest touches scorching her from the inside out. She squirmed, whimpering with need. Her body felt as if electricity was streaming through it. Her nails scraped across his back, drawing another moan from his lips which caused liquid desire to gather between her legs._

_"Serenity," he groaned quietly, caressing her breast gently. He dipped his head down, lapping at her nipple slowly, scraping his teeth over the sensitive peak, repeating the action with his fingers on its twin. His desire spiked as she arched into him and moaned loudly._

_She had to be on fire. That was the only way. How else could she explain the heat? Every brush of his tongue or teeth or fingers sent red hot jolts of pleasure down into her core and through her body. It had to be the sweetest yet most effective torture ever invented. "Oh!" And she knew she'd been wrong before as she felt a finger begin to trace her lower lips teasingly. **This** had to be the greatest torture ever invented. "Please..."_

_Trunks nearly took her then. Oh, she had no idea what every movement, every sound was doing to him! And as he slowly sank his finger into her moist heat, he could only think of how wonderful it would feel to bury himself inside her. But not just yet. She was almost there. But he had to make sure. Slowly he moved his lips down the center of her body, his lips catching hold of the sensitive little bundle of nerves between her thighs. Slowly, he drew his tongue over it._

_"Please!" Serenity just about screamed, bucking her hips wildly now. She knew that he could satisfy her desire yet he wouldn't! She didn't understand._

_A low groan escaped his lips as he began to pump his fingers in and out of her rapidly, his teeth scraping over that sensitive little bud again. He almost moaned with her when her muscles tightened around his fingers and liquid proof of her pleasure coated his finger. Slowly he drew his finger out, licking it before burying his tongue in her still aching crevice._

_"T-trunks!" Her voice trembled as she nearly sobbed with pleasure. The heat and electricity ran along every nerve in her body in waves with every stroke of his tongue. Her muscles tightened and convulsed once more, this time around her lover's tongue._

_He growled into her flesh, lapping at her essence in satisfaction. Now she was ready. Now he could take her. Slowly he moved up her body, nipping and kissing his way up until his eyes were locked with hers. He kissed her gently, his tongue trailing along hers briefly as he finally removed his undergarment and positioned himself at her entrance. "I love you Serenity." With that he burried himself inside her to the hilt, his lips pressing against hers as her caressed her body._

_Tears leaked down her cheeks, her cry of pain muffled by Trunks's lips against hers. And suddenly she remembered why she'd been nervous in the first place. The pain her mother and her senshi had cautioned her of. But there was still a burning of desire inside of her._

_Trunks growled, his jaw tightening as he made the effort to be still and wait for her to adjust. He hated that he'd caused her pain but he wasn't sure how long he would hold out._

_The burning inside her slowly turned into the hum of desire. She whimpered, not in pain, but in need as she scraped her nails down the muscles of his back. "Please..."_

_He needed no second request as he began to pump in and out of her, his teeth scraping over her throat. He did his best to be gentle but he knew that his pace might still be a bit much so he slowed, his thrusts becoming slower and a bit more shallow as he locked eyes with her. It would be difficult but he had promised not to hurt her._

_Serenity groaned, whimpering low. "Trunks... Please... More..." Her nails dug into his shoulders as she pushed her hips up to meet his, her lips landing on his throat, nipping gently at his pulse. "I love you Trunks."_

_"And I you Serenity." His thrust became more rapid and deeper once more, his lips dipping down to take her nipple into his mouth once more, nibbling at it gently. He could already feel her tightening once more but there was something else... Power. Coursing through his very veins and hers as well it seemed. His eyes widened as the crescent moon on her forehead burned silver and then several other colors._

_Surprise flashed in her eyes as well as she saw his hair turning gold, his eyes becoming blue-green. She didn't know what was happening but even as the power coursed through them their love making never stopped only becoming more feverish. With each rock of her hips to his, her heart and the pulse of strength sped within her._

_Each thrust brought them each closer not only to their climax, but to power, he knew. He watched her still somewhat golden hair go completely silver, the crescent moon blazing brighter than ever. Heat pulsed through his body and with it strength pushing his to thrust harder, faster, and deeper than before._

_Serenity cried out as all her muscles tensed and convulsed, bringing her mate with her. An explosion of power rippled between them as euphoria took hold._

* * *

><p>Usagi's eyes glimmered with tears as she looked deep within Trunks's eyes. "And then the Silver Alliance fell, a week after you left... But why would Mother have altered our memories and send Saiyans to a different dimension?"<p>

Trunks shook his head. He honestly didn't know. "As long as I have you now... I love you Princess Serenity, my innocent warrior."

"And I you, Prince Trunks."


End file.
